


Oh Captain, My Captain

by DRHPaints



Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [2]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), brooklyn 99
Genre: Angry Sex, Bill Hader - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Captain Dozerman’s assistant Lydia is late to work, interrupting office efficiency. This, of course, requires that she be punished.
Relationships: Seth Dozerman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh Captain, My Captain

_“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ” Lydia frantically tried to balance the coffees in one hand, the stack of paperwork in the other as she attempted to run out of the elevator and across the bullpen in heels that were at least an inch too tall for her.

“ _MISS REESE!_ ” Captain Dozerman’s shrill voice roared from his office, and a finger of ice slid down her spine.

Jeffords looked up at her from his desk as she passed. “Ooh, girl, you’re in _trouble._ ” 

Lydia gave him half a nod as she dropped her bag hurriedly at her desk, tugging down her tight gray dress before readjusting the Captain’s coffee cup in her hand and scurrying into his office, closing the door behind her.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, I—“

Holding up a hand, Seth pushed his standing desk aside and with two long strides he was inches from her face. “I don’t want to hear it, Miss Reese. You are 27 minutes late. Twenty. Seven. Minutes.” Lifting the smart watch on his wrist, he held it directly before her eyes. “That is unacceptable.”

Lydia tried to explain. “I’m sorry, sir. I—“

“ _No_ !” He barked at her with such volume she jumped, nearly spilling coffee on herself. “This office is a Well. Oiled. Machine.” He slapped one hand into the other on every word for emphasis. “And when one cog is out of place, the entire thing _falls apart!_ ” Voice rising to a scream at the end, Lydia’s eyes went wide and she backed up a couple of steps toward the wall. 

Shaking his head, Seth snatched the coffee from her hand, took a sip, and grimaced. “And this is fucking _cold._ ” He wiped his lip and set it on his desk. Turning back to her, Seth advanced. Eyes aflame, nose flared, mouth practically a snarl; with every step he took forward, Lydia took one back until she felt the wall behind her.

“Exactly how…” Seth spoke to her through gritted teeth, his tall form leering down at her. “Do you expect to make up for this mistake, Miss Reese?” Seth was so close Lydia could smell him, could feel his huffing exhales on her face.

“I-I don’t know, sir.”

Stormy blue eyes narrowing, he clenched his teeth, making his sharp jawline pop. “I suggest you think of something, Miss Reese. Because you are in a great deal of trouble.”

Heart pounding, Lydia swallowed hard, fighting with herself for a moment before raising one tentative hand to thread Seth’s tie through her delicate fingers. “Maybe I deserve to be punished.”

Seth stared down at her hand for a moment, then into her emerald green eyes, searching. “Is that what you want, Miss Reese?”

Lydia let out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

Taking a few steps back, Seth nodded, rubbing a hand over his face as he approached the door. Confused, Lydia stepped away from the wall.

“I don’t know if you understand…” Seth twisted the lock, speaking with his back to her. “What you’re asking for…”

Suddenly he was on her, slamming her against the wall, body pressed tight, forehead against hers and furious eyes piercing. “ _But you’re sure as fuck going to get it._ ”

Bunching the hem of her skirt at her waist and dragging her panties to her knees in two fluid motions, Seth snatched her arms from her sides, hoisting them overhead and grasped them between one of his large hands. The fingers of his other hand went between her legs immediately, spreading her and sliding inside.

“Ooh, yeah, you’re already fucking wet for me, aren’t you?” Seth’s fingers were twirling expertly around her clit and Lydia was almost instantly rocking forward into his hand.

“Yes.” Lydia breathed, licking her lips.

“Yes _what?”_

Rubbing hard on her clit now, it was making it difficult for her to concentrate. “Yes, Seth.”

Pulling her wrists away from the wall, Seth slammed them back again, startling her. “ _You call me fucking ‘Sir’!_ ”

“ _Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!_ ” 

Fingers fiddling, Lydia’s eyes fell shut as moans tumbled from her mouth. Suddenly Seth removed his hand, cracking it across her face, leaving streaks of her desire across her cheek. He grabbed her by the chin and shook her.

“ _You cum when I fucking tell you to, got it?_ ” Seth growled.

Attempting to nod, but finding she was unable to in her restricted position, Lydia peeped out, “Yes, sir.”

“Keep your eyes on me.” Seth’s voice was deep and dangerous as he replaced his hand between her legs, working her to a frenzy until her legs were trembling and her eyes were twitching, fighting to stay open, to keep his handsome, intense face in focus.

“ _P-please, sir!_ ” Lydia gasped, dripping down his wrist.

His light pink lips broke into a wicked smile. “Please what?”

“ _Please let me cum. Please, sir. Please!_ ” Lydia knew she was begging, knew it wasn’t the most dignified behavior, but he had her wound impossibly tight and she couldn’t take it any longer.

Seth studied her anguished face for a moment before dropping the hands above her head and burying his face in her neck, pushing his body against her and kissing Lydia below the ear. 

She could feel his erection against her hip as he whispered into her skin in an impossibly soft voice. “ _Cum for me. I want you to cum for me, Lydia. Cum for me._ ”

Obliging, Lydia clamped a hand over her own mouth to muffle her scream, the other clinging to one of Seth’s broad shoulders to keep herself upright as she shook uncontrollably, Seth’s free hand fisted itself in her crimson hair as he continued to brush his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Aftershocks coursing through her, Seth retracted his hand from between her legs. He encouraged Lydia to step out of her panties, then hooked a hand under her thigh, pulling her leg around his waist. Tipping her face up, Seth kissed along her jawline before finally connecting their lips, holding still for a while before he tilted his head and his tongue slid into her mouth, the stiff column of his cock grinding into her through his uniform slacks. 

Hopping up, Lydia wrapped her legs around him, hands weaving into his chestnut waves as she explored Seth’s mouth, humming against his lips. Little mewls started escaping Seth as he rutted against her, forcing her up and down on the wall, until he parted from her mouth with a sound like a snarl.

“Come on.” He carried Lydia over to the couch, set her down, and bent her over. Hauling her back by a handful of scarlet hair, Seth brought his lips to her ear.

”You want me to fuck you?”

Back severely arched, Lydia gasped. “Yes, sir.”

Unable to see him, Lydia could hear the sounds of Seth undoing his pants and his ragged breathing behind her before she felt the head of his cock gliding over her entrance. 

“Ready? You ready to get fucked so goddamn hard?” A strong hand kneaded the flesh of her ass.

Nodding, Lydia pushed back against him eagerly. “Yes, sir. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard._ ”

Surging forward, Seth sheathed himself in one fell swoop, groaning and arching over her, having to rest his hand on the arm of the couch for a second.

“Oh _fuck_.” He moaned as Lydia emitted a soft shriek. His cock was so thick that had he not warmed her up properly it would’ve been painful. Swiveling his hips into her a few times, Seth took her arms behind her back, holding her wrists between one hand and began to ram into her furiously. With every hammering stroke a whimper shook loose as Seth hit her g-spot, and with his other hand he tore at her hair.

“ _You like that, huh? You like my fucking cock inside you, don’t you? You like when I pound that pussy so goddamn hard._ ” 

Struggling to form words as her body began to convulse, Lydia choked out, “ _Y-yes, sir. Love it. Love your cock._ ” Before Seth had to drop her hair and cover her mouth, Lydia screaming into his fingers as she constricted around him, eyes rolling.

The pressure deliciously exquisite, Seth fell forward on top of her, curving over her on the couch and humping against her ass shamelessly, breathing a wet spot into her dress at the back of her neck.

“ _Oh_ _Lydia! Yeah, yes, fuck, fuck!_ ” Strong arms holding her close, Seth shivered and collapsed, chest heaving on top of her for a while before he climbed off. Pushing herself up and lowering her skirt, Lydia examined him. It was the first time she’d seen the Captain look even slightly out of order. Dark brown hair mussed, face flushed pink, tie askew, and he had a wet spot staining the front of his slacks from their grinding, which made her smile sheepishly. 

Flopping on the couch, Seth put an arm around her and Lydia tucked against his firm chest.

Seth puffed out his cheeks. “I hope that was okay.”

Lydia nodded, tracing his sharp jawline. “That was great. I loved it.”

Looking at her, he pushed an errant strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “I wanted to do that for a long time, you know.”

“Me too.” She smiled, polishing one of Seth’s prominent cheekbones.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded. “Guess I should’ve tried oversleeping months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
